


im looking at you

by desitonystark



Series: ironhusbands [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 + 1, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, Iron Man 1 Compliant, Iron Man 3 Compliant, Just Rhodey watching his husband almost die and wondering if this is going to be the last time, M/M, The Avengers (2012) Compliant, its the mcu but from rhodey's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desitonystark/pseuds/desitonystark
Summary: Ever since he met him when he was 16 years old and full of life, Rhodey has never taken his eyes off Tony (until the day it hurts too much to look anymore)
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: ironhusbands [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545103
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	im looking at you

**Author's Note:**

> it was inspired by [this textpost](https://theavengays.tumblr.com/post/189150646258/1-rhodey-watches-tony-get-taken-into-the-desert) by [Stars](https://theavengays.tumblr.com/)
> 
> /
> 
> a companion piece to four weddings and a funeral

**1.**

There’s was an explosion of sand and grime, and when the dust cleared and Rhodey’s ears weren’t ringing - he realises that the HUMVEE carrying his husband is missing.

In its place was a crater, a definite dip in the otherwise level ground, and splattered blood.

He didn’t need to test it to know how it belongs to, or whose body left behind the thin trail leading away from the crater that stops abruptly near tire tracks.

He bent down, running his fingers through the sand to collect what little oil residue has been left behind - and looks up at the scenery surrounding him.

Nothing but sand looked back.

That was 2 months ago.

“Lieutenant!” he turns to face General Macweather, jumping into parade rest instantly. “Sir.”

“Lieutenant,” the General sighs, placing a hand on his shoulder, “I’m sorry but its been 2 months. The brass wants to call off the search.”

Macweather’s eyes crinkle, “I’m really sorry son, but the chances of your boy surviving out there for two months...” he trails off.

Rhodey nods, “I know sir. I’m not looking for proof of life Sir, I just want to bury my husband on american soil. He deserves that much.”

Macweather squeezes his shoulder, shaking his head, “I’ll see what I can do Rhodes, but sleep on it. Think about whether you really wanna be the person who brings your boy back in a coffin. There ain’t no shame if we pass this on to Search and Rescue.”

/

**2.**

“Honeybear!” Tony yells through the line, but his voice is strained, “how far out are you?”

Rhodey resists the urge to kick his feet back like in the films, it won’t make him go any faster.

“I’m flying over London Tones,” Rhodey promises, “I’ll be there soon.”

Tony grimaces, “not soon enough.”

Rhodey’s heart falls out of his chest, and he barely manages to regain control of the suit before it crashes into a poor vendor at Trafalgar Square.

“Tony,” Rhodey asks, “what’s going on?”

“The World Security Council, bunch of dicks, are sending a nuke to New York,” there’s wind cutting through Tony’s words, “and I know just where to put it.”

“TONY!’ Rhodey shouts, “Tony there has to be another way, Tony please I’m begging you.”

The connection is fraying, “ - other way, I want you to - love you.”

“I love you too,” Rhodey whispers back, but there’s just static on the other end.

He pushes everything he has into his thrusters, and touches down in New York just in time to see Hulk jump off a building and catch a falling Tony in his arms.

/

**3.**

Rhodey is standing next to the President, armour on but faceplate off, when an aide rushes into the Oval Office.

“Sir,” he says between gasps, “Mr President Sir, you have to see it.”

The President is on his feet immediately, “what is it whats going on?”

The aide’s eyes flicker to Rhodey, and familiar dread takes over his feet, “It’s the Stark Mansion sir.”

“What about it?” The President asks impatiently, “Is Tony Stark okay?”

“Thats just it Sir, there was a bomb attack on the Malibu Stark residence - and they’re saying he’s dead.”

Its a credit to POTUS that he instantly turns to Rhodey, “Colonel Rhodes, you are relieved of duty, effective immediately.”

His face softens, “go get your husband Iron Patriot - the world needs him”

_yeah it does__, _Rhodey thinks, faceplate snapping up and pushing off the immaculate White House lawn, _but I need him more._

When he touches down in Malibu, there’s nothing left for him.

Nothing left of the house Tony built to run away from the ghost of his father, nothing left of the house that Rhodey proposed to him, nothing left of the house Tony called _home._

Rhodey kicks off some of the rubble perfunctorily and wonders how much this world will take from his husband.

/

**4.**

Rhodey startles from his perch when he feels a hand on his shoulder, softening when he realises its Pepper.

He lifts a hand to wrap around hers, and turns his gaze back to the surgery.

“Its an 18 hour surgery Jim,” Pepper says softly, “you need sleep.”

“No,” Rhodey says firmly, “I need _him.”_

His voice cracks and he can feel Pepper enveloping him in a hug, holding him against her stomach as he lets tears roll down his cheek and onto her blouse.

but he never lets his eyes leave the surgical suite below him, where 40 doctors are scrambling to save his husband’s life.

At some point, Pepper leaves and returns with a tray of canteen food that he eats, if only because he must be strong enough for when Tony comes out of surgery.

He watches as they cut him open, and pull him apart - and then painstakingly put him back together again.

He watches as Tony’s fragile heart gives out, and they scramble to get it back online.

He watches as they wheel him out of the OR, and his doctor slumps against the door in exhaustion.

He watches as they poke and prod him full of IV tubes, watching Tony shift in his sleep ever so slightly - and reaches out to cup his husband’s cheek.

/

**5.**

A spaceship falls to New York while Rhodey is the middle of bumfuck nowhere in the Compound, and Rhodey doesn’t need to wait for Tony’s call to know that he’s on the spaceship.

“Tell me you’re not on the spaceship,” he asks anyway - because he can’t stop thinking of all the nights Tony woke up screaming, all the curtains in their house permanently drawn because Tony can’t look at the stars.

“I’m in the spaceship,” Tony responds, “I had a wizard to save”

“ ‘Course you did. Did you save him?”

“Its a work in progress,” it's grating on Tony that he can’t leave the spaceship - and its killing Rhodey that they kept putting off working on making his armour space compatible because his husband is going somewhere he can’t reach.

“You come home to me okay?” Rhodey says hoarsely, reaching for the remote so he can watch the footage on the news, “no matter what - you come home to me.”

“Always,” Tony says before the line cuts off - and Rhodey watches a metal donut fly away with the spiderkid - and Tony fly after him.

/

**\+ 1**

When Rhodey dismantles from the suit and hobbles towards Tony, he’s slumped against a rock.

He must’ve dragged himself towards the rock, because there’s grime all over his knees and in between his fingernails.

The right-side of his face is charred, matted with exquisite scars, but Rhodey doesn’t think he’s ever looked this beautiful.

By some superpower, Tony finds the power to tilt his head to look at Rhodey - and his mouth is open, like he wants to say something but can’t find the strength.

Rhodey leans over, cupping his face with tremblings fingers and presses a feather-light kiss on Tony’s lips.

When he pulls back, Tony’s lifted them in an approximation of a smile.

Despite himself, Rhodey smiles back. 

“Mr Stark?” Peter touches down next to him, “Mr Stark you did it Sir, Mr Stark we won.”

Rhodey touches his forehead to Tony’s scarred shoulder, tears rolling down his cheek as Peter begs Tony to hold on.

At some point, he stops, and Pepper replaces him.

“We’re okay,” Pepper whispers, “we’ll be okay you can rest now.”

Rhodey doesn’t lift his head from Tony’s shoulder, choosing instead to simply hold him.

He’s watched Tony ever since he was 16 years old, never letting his eyes leave Tony’s for even a second.

But _this_, the light leaving Tony’s eyes as he takes his last few shuddering breathes, _\- _Rhodey refuses to watch.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/desi_tonystark/)   



End file.
